Richard Farrelly
Richard "Fingal" Farrelly (1968-) (also known as Cheekpuppet ''and, amongst the Red Odyssey developers, ''Evil Henchman #2)Battlezone: The Red Odyssey is a professional Canadian game designer living in Los Angeles, California who worked as lead level designer for Battlezone: The Red Odyssey's Dogs of War campaign. He currently works as Senior Designer at Infinity Ward.Richard Farrelly on LinkedIn Background Farrelly studied Music at Vancouver Island University and graduated in 1993. In April 1998 he joined Team Evolve as a level designer, where his first work was on the company's unofficial expansion Quake II: Zaero. A month after its release he continued working at Team Evolve on their officially endorsed expansion for Battlezone; his work was praised by his colleagues as critical to The Red Odyssey's success. After work on The Red Odyssey ceased, Farrelly moved on to Xatrix Entertainment in January 1999. He stayed with the company through its acquisition by Activision until it was merged into Treyarch, where he notably worked on all of the company's Call of Duty games prior to the Modern Warfare arc. In 2008 he moved to Electronic Arts' subsidiary Danger Close Games, where he worked on both modern Medal of Honor games. He left the studio until August 2012, and after ten months of freelance consultancy he joined Infinity Ward in May 2013. He is currently working once again on the Call of Duty series.Richard Farrelly on MobyGames Credits * Level design on Quake II: Zaero with Team Evolve * Lead level design on Battlezone: The Red Odyssey with Team Evolve * Level design on Kingpin: Life of Crime with Xatrix Entertainment * Lead level design on Return to Castle Wolfenstein with Grey Matter Interactive * Lead level design on Trinity: The Shatter Effect with Grey Matter Interactive * Additional writing on Call of Duty: United Offensive with Treyarch * Lead design and additional writing on Call of Duty 2: Big Red One with Treyarch * Creative direction and writing on Call of Duty 3 with Treyarch * Additional creative and lighting direction on Call of Duty: World at War with Treyarch * Senior creative direction on Medal of Honor with Danger Close Games * Additional gameplay design on Medal of Honor: Warfighter with Danger Close Games * Additional design and development on Call of Duty: Ghosts with Infinity Ward Maps Bdmisn01_shell.png| Close Target Wrecky|link=Close Target Wrecky Bdmisn02_shell.png| Hidden Enemy (mission)|link=Hidden Enemy (mission) Bdmisn03_shell.png| Spilt Milk|link=Spilt Milk Bdmisn04_shell.png| Wolf in Sheep's Clothing|link=Wolf in Sheep's Clothing Bdmisn05_shell.png| Chink in the Armor|link=Chink in the Armor Bdmisn06_shell.png| Blitzkrieg|link=Blitzkrieg Bdmisn07_shell.png| Terra Incognita|link=Terra Incognita Bdmisn08_shell.png| Hook, Line and Sinker|link=Hook, Line and Sinker Bdmisn09_shell.png| Grand Theft Portal|link=Grand Theft Portal Bdmisn10_shell.png| The Enemy Within|link=The Enemy Within Bdmisn11_shell.png| Stranded|link=Stranded Bdmisn12_shell.png| Meanwhile, Back at the Ranch...|link=Meanwhile, Back at the Ranch... Bdmisn13_shell.png| Frustrate their Knavish Tricks|link=Frustrate their Knavish Tricks Bdmisn14_shell.png| Lifeline|link=Lifeline Bdmisn15_shell.png| The Best Laid Plans...|link=The Best Laid Plans... Dedication Like many of the other developers of Battlezone and The Red Odyssey, Farrelly left a dedication hidden among the game's assets.It reads: Here are some tips: 1.Don't eat Yellow snow 2.Don't put campfires out with your face 3.Never bet on a race if you can't remember which horse you drugged. That being that, I'd also like to thank everyone on the team: Matt for being "The Enforcer" and keeping us all in line. Toni for being superhuman. Mick for being brutally honest. Tom for being so damn English. Dan...just because he has a nice ass. Robert for his sense of humour and indomitable spirit..."This game WILL get done!! Albino circus midget #1 House of Gerbils"...Thanks for the supplies! Also Shane, Joel, Crista, Stephen, George Collins and the Pandemic crew, and anyone else I missed Thanks for bailing us out in a crisis! Last but not least I would like to thank my incredibly patient fiancee Yvonne who only saw the back of my head framed by a monitor for 3 months. I hope she remembers who I am. ; ) Happy Tanking Richard(AKA Fingal AKA the Cheek Puppet AKA Evil Henchman #2) Farrelly References Category:People